


Wait Again

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Stydia, Stiles is bisexual, scott figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happens over dinner with Stiles and Lover-Boy the waiter and the pack knows it: Stiles is Bi and that waiter is interested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait Again

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun i wrote!

It all sort of started when Stiles was talking to this guy from his forensics class and Scott couldn’t help but notice the way his heart jumped a bit when the other guy laughed or smiled a certain smug way. He couldn’t help the certain dazzle in his eyes and the flirty tone that Stiles took on, leaning against the locker and trying to be smooth (and being awfully successful at it to Scott’s own surprise, Stiles and smooth were often not very acquainted.) 

So Scott, out of his own obedience sort of bites his tongue because he knows Stiles would probably kill him for listening to his heart beat or smelling the subtle changes of his scent during the encounter- He’s not keen on the invasion of personal information like that. Naturally, Scott turns to Liam and tells him, and Liam tells Hayden, who tells Malia who tells Kira, who ends up asking Scott about it. This process leads to the wolves and Kira becoming very attentive about Stiles ways around men he finds attractive. And well… he certainly was a flirt and a charm, though it was so subtle that it was like nobody could pick up on it. This realization was left in that group, Lydia and Mason were left out of this topic of conversation and Scott thinks it’s better that way. Lydia would figure it out anyways, if she didn’t already know that is.

So now, this leads to them sitting in a restaurant, the setting where the majority of the story takes place, where the group is sat at a long, rectangular table. Stiles is at the edge of the right side, Scott beside him, Kira beside him and Malia at the end. Across from Malia was Hayden, next to her Liam, next to him Mason, and next to Mason was Lydia- which made her across from Stiles. The boy who saved her life at Eichen house and was currently in an undetermined, sort of awkward relationship phase with her- if you could call it that. They were having trouble admitting their feelings, which made it harder to get to where they need to be. (Stubborn people will always be stubborn.) 

A handsome young man, not even really a year older than the seniors comes up- maybe 19 at best, and he smiles oh so charmingly and Stiles smiles back. He’s a tall sort of guy with a decent sort of build, slim face, messy hair- the typical sort of thing just gets a person going. The cliche sort of thing. Just think of a good looking guy, that’s your guy. 

“Well I’m sorry for the wait-” there wasn’t much of wait, it’s only been ten minutes. “I should start by introducing myself, I’m Beckett but you can call me Beck. And what are your names?” He asks smoothly, eyes drawn to Stiles who’s coolly leaning back in his chair and he smiles a bit lazily, obviously a bit tired. 

“Stiles, these are my friends, Scott, Kira, Malia, Hayden, Liam, Mason and Lydia.”

“All just your friends?”

“Something like that.”

Scott watches him amused. The waiter is sort of dazed for a moment before he clears his throat. “Are you ready to order drinks?”  

They all nod, listing out their drinks. Most are cokes or sprites or something generic, Scott and Stiles get creative about it, laughing as they try to pick the most bizarre things listed. Beckett seems a bit bored with it, like he’s ready for Stiles’ attention to be back on him, he couldn’t be more dazzled when bambi brown eyes sparkle their way up at him and he proudly states that he want’s one of their Japanese soft drinks and to just ‘pick the strangest flavor’ and Scott requests something similar. This amuses Beckett and he leaves to go get drinks. Scott glances at Stiles who seems to be in a lighter mood, all the wolves can smell his attraction.

“Oh I finally got some of those vintage video games for the Play Station,” Stiles announces and Scott’s interest is immediately turned towards that.

“Oh yeah, which ones?”

“I got pac man, mario and a sonic game.”

“Nice!”

“Right? It was a bit pricy but I made my dues.”

“I’m sleeping over.”

“I figured, I also got snacks since I knew you’d be like ‘I’m coming over!’” Stiles mimicks lightheartedly. He only ever get’s like this around Scott and it made the rest of the pack happy to see him get so interested and light hearted, even if it was just Scott. Stiles wasn’t all cold, he was more than that. (Even if the coldness spurs on from unattended mental illnesses, it was nice that he could be happy sometimes, that he could leave the cold behind for a warmer approach.) 

The chatter dies and they all passively remark on what they might get. Stiles considers getting a burger but he doesn’t want to seem like a slob (not that it matters, not like he  cares or anything) but he also tenders the idea of a crepe, a crepe sounded nice and homey. Like how mom used to make them. There was one with chicken and a creamy sauce inside, another one that was filled with an omelette and another that was stuffed with turkey and topped with a special sort of sauce. He thinks on it, then glances over everything else. There’s a plate of brown rice and general chicken, shrimp taco’s- it was a good multicultural place. He thinks and he decides he could go for the shrimp taco and rice. It was a good choice. 

The waiter returns and he serves them their drinks. “Are we ready to order?”

“Yeah, I think we’re ready to order,” Lydia answers, smiling charmingly. Stiles sort of frowns, Lydia thinks he’s cute too. Beckett is only half interested though and Stiles doesn’t know why but he’s sort of hoping his instincts aren’t wrong and maybe something could work out with this guy- not that he expected to ever see him again or anything. He just likes the idea that he might be able to see him again, and that Lydia can’t have him first. (Well… he also wants Lydia, but a fling, a little dalliance isn’t a bad thing. It doesn’t hurt anybody… just a few rounds in bed, just a few dates a club or something- it’s good to casually date. That’s what they say anyways.) 

So everybody orders and Stiles ends up being last. He smiles all witty and charming, more so out of pure instinct then his own will. “The shrimp taco’s with the rice on the side and… hmm… instead of that weird potato side dish can I get the salad?”

“I like your tastes. Zesty salad?”

“Please.”

Stiles nods and Beckett sort of chuckles, jotting it down. “As you wish,” he teases.

Stiles smiles and bites his lip, he thinks he likes this guy. But it’s too soon to tell. Though… a little musing doesn’t hurt. And he doesn’t think anybody really sees through him. Chatter is going on behind him, he can’t even tell Scott’s watching. He feels like he’s on a one way street, Stiles and Beckett Lane, where they’re the only ones walking down it. It was weird, to be in such a zone with somebody but Stiles didn't mind it. Like he said before, doesn’t hurt to casually date. Doesn’t hurt to feel like he might be in love for a few seconds. The idea of love draws his eyes to Lydia, he loves Lydia. He knows he does but he likes Beckett… he’s sexually pleasing. Though Lydia… he loves Lydia. But he’s not ready to face her yet. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Is he ready to face it yet?

He’s overthinking this, but it’s not a big deal. Scott nudges him gently and leans over to whisper to Stiles. “He thinks you’re cute.”

Stiles mouth sort of gapes for a second, cheeks turning red. “I think you’re imaging things McCall,” is his all so witty come back, Scott leans back into his chair with a victorious grin. 

“Sure, my enhanced senses are imagining things.”

“They are.”

“What’s up?” Mason asks, noticing the small squabble going on between the two brothers.

They shrug. “Nothing,” stiles cuts in before Scott could spill his tell tail of cute boy liking him. It’s not like they knew he was Bi or anything, he never came out and it’s not like they had to know he was bi, he wanted to keep it to himself. It often felt like Stiles couldn’t have any secrets, but no this one thing, this small part of him that couldn’t help but love the things another boy could do to him, the way he might kiss his neck or whisper real low to him, or dance like there’s no tomorrow with, or just sit on a porch swing with coffee mugs, that part of him was a secret, it was his secret and he didn’t want to tell. He didn’t have to. It was his gem left not to share. 

The waiter comes back and he serves them, this time there is really no interaction but it’s when he returns with a check handed to Stiles that really gets to him. There’s a ‘date next Friday night?’ and a number scribbled on a small white piece of paper. Stiles cooly takes it with the check and pretends to be doing math on his phone as he enters the number to text him an agreement to his offer. 

Sure, what time should we meet and where?

Scott is watching the whole time but Lydia has now caught on, the cogs in her head turning as she realizes what might have been going on all night. “Were you two flirting?” she blurts out before she can stop herself, though her voice was soft.

“Flirting?” Stiles asks, finishing the message. “No we were just talking- what gives you the idea we were flirting?”

On the paper he leaves ‘check your phone’ him and Scott paying the bill. Scott is watching him amused and Stiles looks to him. “What?”

“Yeah you ‘weren’t’ flirting.”


End file.
